


Гуру

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Джексон знает всё, даже как помочь Лиаму.





	

Лиама все раздражало. Бесило. Выводило из себя. Хотелось крушить все вокруг, бросаться мебелью, вцепиться кому-то глотку… Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, что выворачивает изнутри, заставляя не спать по ночам, метаться на постели, не находя себе места.

Окружающие — стая — главные раздражители и источники его плохого настроения. Дерек уехал на какую-то полуофициальную конференцию в ЛА, которая на самом деле должна была решать насущные для оборотней вопросы по всему Западному побережью. Оставил вместо себя за главного Питера. Скотт и Стайлз немедленно обиделись, и если Скотт просто ходил с кислой рожей, то Стайлз исчез, не отвечал на звонки, а потом через Лидию передал, чтобы его не искали. Лидия же, казалось, находилась везде одновременно — ее было слишком много. Шум, который она создавала, грохотал в ушах, усиливая головную боль. Даже ночью ему снились ее крики баньши, и он просыпался весь в поту. А еще она безбожно флиртовала: с Джексоном, Айзеком, близнецами, даже с Питером. Которому на нее было наплевать, потому что он каждый вечер садился играть в шахматы с Крисом и не замечал ничего вокруг. Присутствие Криса — охотника за оборотнями — на их территории заставляло внутреннего волка поднимать шерсть на загривке и глухо рычать. Лиам не понимал, какого черта ему надо — неужели ему больше не с кем играть в эту скучную игру. А еще с ним приезжала его дочь Эллисон, которая внезапно вызвалась готовить по вечерам, как раз когда собиралась вся стая. И все бы ничего, но она заставляла парней помогать ей на кухне, а Лиам терпеть этого не мог! Лучше бы они пиццу заказывали! Он готов был поедать ее каждый день.

Вот и сегодня Эллисон их всех так загоняла, что Лиам еле сдерживался. Во время чистки овощей у него от постоянно подавляемой ярости сначала начали трястись руки, а потом полезли когти, и ему пришлось вонзить их в ближайший цуккини, чтобы никто не пострадал.

— Поаккуратней надо быть, малыш! — проворковала Эллисон своим противным голоском, сопровождая слова приторной улыбочкой.

Скотт с Айзеком засмеялись, и Лиам не выдержал. Смел со столешницы все, что попалось под руку, оскалился, чувствуя, как десны привычно покалывает, сигнализируя о скором обращении. Скотт пытался его удержать, но где там! Лиам вырывался, рычал, неистовствовал, огрызался… Только вчетвером удалось его утихомирить и связать, повалив на диван, но он все равно продолжал глухо выражать недовольство. Которое только усилилось, когда пришедшему позже всех Джексону пересказали историю в лицах и красках. Конечно, выставив самого Лиама в худшем свете. Будто и не было дуры Эллисон, спровоцировавшей его, и всего дерьма, которое творилось вокруг.

— Надо бы показать его Дитону, — ни к кому не обращаясь и не отрывая взгляда от шахматной доски, заметил Питер.

— Пусть сделает ему прививку от бешенства, — язвительно подхватила Эллисон.

— Не надо ему никаких прививок! И к Дитону тоже не обязательно идти. — Джексон присел на корточки рядом с диваном, на котором, как куль с мукой, валялся связанный Лиам. Они встретились взглядами, и Джексон внезапно тепло ему улыбнулся. Протянул руку и пропустил пряди волос Лиама сквозь пальцы. Странно, но это оказалось очень приятно. Успокаивающе. Лиам даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, надеясь на продолжение. И Джексон не разочаровал. Гладил по голове, надавливая на чувствительные места подушечками пальцев, ото лба к затылку. Медленно. Долго. Его голос — ровный, тихий и обволакивающий, непохожий на привычный, — проникал, казалось, в самое нутро.

— Многие недооценивают седативный эффект обыкновенного тактильного контакта, — вещал Джексон, умело оперируя умными словами. — Довели бедного волчонка до срыва. Но ничего, Джексон тебя в обиду не даст.

— С каких это пор, Джексон, ты стал таким знатоком? Дитон тебе не авторитет?! — фыркнула Эллисон.

Джексон сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. Вместо этого он снова уставился прямо в глаза Лиама, словно налаживая с ним прочную связь.

— Сейчас я тебя развяжу, окей? Будешь вести себя тихо?

Ресницы Лиама едва дрогнули, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его тело получило свободу. Джексон плюхнулся рядом на диван и притянул Лиама, заставив устроить голову на своих коленях. Так они и сидели, даже тогда, когда все разошлись. Только Питер с Крисом продолжали свою бесконечную партию. Эллисон не дождалась отца и уехала в его машине. Лидия увела парней в клуб.

Лиаму хотелось сказать что-то хорошее Джексону, но все слова застревали в горле. Тот будто уловил смену его настроения и заговорил сам:

— Вот так, видишь, все в порядке. Не следует беспокоиться, все вскоре наладится.

— Ты понимаешь, что со мной? — Лиам удивленно приподнялся, но Джексон положил руку на его плечо, понуждая принять прежнюю позу.

— Конечно. Ты взрослеешь. Иногда это происходит легко, а у некоторых, вроде тебя, немного сложнее.

— А ты все-все про всех знаешь? — Лиам не удержался от подколки. Хотел промолчать, но оно само вырвалось. Правда, Джексона вопрос вроде не обидел. Напротив, он рассмеялся.

— Разумеется. Ну, или почти все. И ты будешь знать, когда немного подрастешь и проявишь больше наблюдательности и сообразительности. 

— Проверим? — тут же азартно воскликнул Лиам, включаясь в игру. Он кивнул на только что вставших из-за стола и направившихся к выходу Криса и Питера. — Знаешь, на что они играют?

Джексон хмыкнул:

— А тебе не рано интересоваться такими вещами? Ну, скажем, на интерес.

— Не считается! Так можно сказать про любую игру, в которой есть ставки.

— Ла-адно, но не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал! Они играют на секс. 

Лиам ошарашенно уставился на Джексона.

— Врешь! 

— За базаром следи, волчонок, а то я не буду с тобой так нежен, как остальные.

— Так что, ты хочешь сказать, что если кто-то выиграет, у них будет секс?

— Секс у них будет в любом случае, — засмеялся Джексон. — А они играют на всякие штучки: кто выбирает позу, ну и все такое… хватит тебе и этого.

— Не хотел бы я проиграть тому, кто будет сверху, — проворчал Лиам.

— Дурачок. — Джексон потрепал его по шевелюре. — Даю сто очков из ста, что проигравших там нет! Знал бы ты, как кайфово, когда ты снизу, о тебе заботятся…

— Ок-кей, — Лиам поскорее перевел щекотливую тему, от которой у него появились непонятные ощущения внизу живота, особенно когда Джексон заговорил об удовольствии. — Ты про всех так можешь рассказать, да?

— Ага, — довольно кивнул Джексон. — Я гуру психоанализа, чемпион по наблюдательности и гений во всем остальном.

Лиам невольно улыбнулся. Чего-чего, а скромности Джексону было не занимать. Но рассказывал он интересно, поэтому Лиам не стал его доставать издевками, а просто продолжил:  
— Почему обиделись Скотт и Стайлз?

— Скотт — потому что иногда страдает манией величия, а Стайлз не обиделся.

— Нет?

— Нет. Он сейчас тусит вместе с Дереком в ЛА. Кувыркаются в гостиничном номере и думают, что удачно водят нас за нос. 

Лиам только рот открыл. Но быстро спохватился и продолжил.

— Эллисон?

— Хочет понравиться Скотту, выставить себя идеальной хозяйкой. Простых потрахушек ей недостаточно: даме подавай кольцо с бриллиантом и солидный статус замужней дамы, чтобы утереть подружкам нос.

— Таким как Лидия?

— В том числе. Но она не в курсе, что Лидия бесится не потому, что завидует ее потенциальным планам, а потому что сама имеет виды на Эллисон. Поэтому она пытается вызвать ее ревность, флиртуя с парнями. Но это бесполезно. Эллисон никогда не взглянет на нее так, хотя Мартин и правда шикарная баба!

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ты бы взглянул?

— На Лидию? Ну нет, у нее слишком стальные яйца для такого, как я! Мы с ней отличные друзья, зачем что-то менять.

— Тебе нравятся и парни, и девушки? — осторожно закинул удочку Лиам.

— Так это все была только подготовка? Вот твой главный вопрос?! — снова рассмеялся Джексон.

— Можешь не отвечать! — психанул Лиам, вскакивая. Настроение снова упало.

— Погоди убегать! — Джексон придержал его за предплечье. — Я же не отказываюсь. Какой нервный волчонок! Пойдем, выпьем травяного чая, я уложу тебя в кроватку, расправлю тебе пижаму и мы поболтаем о том, кто мне нравится.

— Я не ношу пижаму, ненавижу спать в одежде, — буркнул Лиам.

— Какое совпадение, — облизнулся Джексон. — Я тоже. Может, обойдемся без чая?


End file.
